


Let's Fucking Party

by konan_konan



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I may add to it later so it's less boring but rn this is all u get sorry guys, I wrote it to get over my writer's block lol, Introspection, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short, Time Travel, and it's honestly kinda boring, basically I wanted to write a fic where Aloy and Elisabet interact and I went "AH TIME TRAVEL", except the time travel is never explained, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konan_konan/pseuds/konan_konan
Summary: Aloy and Elisabet Sobeck have a talk (Ted is there for 2 seconds)
Relationships: Aloy & Elisabet Sobeck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Let's Fucking Party

Aloy blinked, ears popping and ringing. Vague shapes shifted and blurred in front of her, becoming more solid with each passing second. There were voices, very familiar (yet somehow  _ wrong) _ voices in her ear, and she strained with all of her energy to decipher them.

"-a daughter?"

"No, I don't. You know that."

"Then what the hell is going on?"

"I- I don't know. And I don't say that lightly."

"Well, it is a first. You're always so goddamn sure of yourself."

"And you never know when to shut up."

_ Ted Faro, _ Aloy's rebooting mind supplied,  _ and… Elisabet _ . She blinked again, and sat up to get a better view of the recording. She froze immediately.

_ My focus is gone. _

_ They don't sound - or  _ look  _ \- like a recording. _

_ They're not. _

_ This is  _ real.

Her eyes widened, and she scooted back until she hit the wall. She reached for her spear, her bow,  _ anything,  _ but she had nothing. All of her weapons, her supplies, even her headdress had been taken. Her breath caught in her lungs, and she could feel her heart pounding in her ears.

"Woah, um, calm down," Elisabet raised her hand placatingly, and Aloy took a deep breath, staring at it.

_ How? How can she be here? How can  _ I  _ be here? Most importantly,  _ where _is here?_

"Who are you and what were you doing at this facility?" Ted snaps, earning a glare from both Sobecks.

"Jesus, she just woke up," Elisabet hisses, and Ted rolls his eyes. "Give her a minute."

"Security is more important than this  _ thing's _ feelings, Liz," Ted huffs, but steps back all the same, allowing Elisabet to approach Aloy.

"If I may, what are you?" she says softly, intelligent eyes scanning the younger visage before her. "Cloning technology is extremely new, much younger than you, but…"

"But I look exactly like you," Aloy finishes, and Elisabet nods.

"Yes. That."

"I'm, I'm going to step out," Ted sighs, leaving the two alone in the white room. There's something comforting about the loss of his very disagreeable presence, but something equally discomforting about being alone with the woman you were cloned from a thousand years after her death. Because you should never be able to meet like this. Ever.

And yet…

"What should I call you?" Elisabet has stepped away, and leans against the wall across from Aloy. "I'm assuming - well, hoping - you don't also go by Dr. Sobeck?"

"Uh, no. My name is Aloy."

"What kind of… Oh, nevermind." Elisabet waves her hand, closing her eyes for a moment. "Okay, then. Aloy."

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"And very little time," Elisabet smiles tiredly. "Things have been crazy around here for weeks. Can't say I expected my doppelganger to show up out of nowhere, but maybe I should have. Never a dull moment when the world is ending."

"Or when you're working on Zero Dawn," Aloy says aloud, and grimaces when Elisabet's entire mood shifts in that instant. This was a fatal mistake, she realizes too late, to talk to Elisabet like a friend, like someone she already knows.

She may know Elisabet, but Elisabet doesn't know her.

"Yes," she says coldly. "And where did you learn about that?"

"How did I get here?" Aloy dodges the question quickly. She pauses for a moment, staring down Sobeck, before standing, popping her neck.  _ No potions, no medicine, no weapons. I can't fight my way out of here, especially if it's a military facility. But I have to be here for a reason. I just need to figure it out... _

"That's a damn good question." Elisabet looks just as fierce as her younger counterpart, though not quite as battle-worn. Still, Aloy doesn't want to fight her (or anyone, for that matter). She'd rather just talk, and understand where she is, and, if her theory is correct,  _ when  _ she is. "Shouldn't you know that?"

"I was hoping someone else would have the answer. The last things I remember aren't helping, and I know pretty much for certain that I shouldn't be here." Aloy tries not to sound like she's pleading, but she's desperate for Elisabet to understand, to stop asking her questions she can't answer.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine," Elisabet says after a moment. Aloy deflates, glaring up at her.

"Fine, but I get to ask first."

"Go ahead."

"What year is it?"

* * *

"You sound absolutely insane," Sobeck is sitting on the floor, holding her head in her hands. She takes a deep breath. "You know that, right?"

"I'm aware," Aloy says somberly. "I didn't want to tell you any of this, partly because of how crazy it sounds. I know it's hard to take in."

"Kid, the last year has been the hardest thing to process since… God, I don't even know. This is just  _ insane." _

"And if we're right about the time travel thing, you can't tell anyone else," Aloy reminds her, slipping off of the cot to join Elisabet on the floor. "And you can't stop any of it either. I told you because I don't like keeping secrets, and I've always wanted a chance to talk to you. But…"

"But if I change the past, the future will never exist and we'll all die as the space-time continuum rips itself apart," Elisabet grimaces.

"Uh, sure."

They sit in silence for a minute or two, close enough for an embrace. Elisabet stares at the floor, her fingers tapping rhythmlessly on her thigh. Aloy picks at her dirty leather garb - it makes her feel even more out of place in this stupid white-walled room. Everything is pristine save for the two Sobecks sitting on the floor.

"Fuck it," Elisabet sighs. "I'm taking a vacation day. We'll find a way to get you back, and we'll make some fucking memories on the way."

"Alright," Aloy says quietly. "That sounds good."

_ Any time with you sounds perfect,  _ she wants to say.

"Then let's fucking party."

**Author's Note:**

> lol kinds sucks sorry


End file.
